<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Master Attendant Doesn't Know Won't Hurt Her by IrisCalasse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25599601">What Master Attendant Doesn't Know Won't Hurt Her</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisCalasse/pseuds/IrisCalasse'>IrisCalasse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Food Fantasy (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:14:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25599601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisCalasse/pseuds/IrisCalasse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles featuring the lives of certain Food Souls, when Master Attendant is away or busy...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Mapo Tofu and Bamboo Rice's First Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bamboo Rice meets a panda. The panda belongs to Mapo Tofu.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Early one morning, Bamboo Rice called his rats to breakfast.</p><p>"Big Ah... Little Ah... Oh? You're a new guy."</p><p>He was surprised to see a tiny, rotund panda cub wearing a matching vest and cap trundle over. The panda sniffed the bamboo rats' food trough, looking expectantly at Bamboo Rice.</p><p>"Are you hungry?"</p><p>The panda rolled itself to the rice container that Bamboo Rice usually kept at his hip. It was, of course, made of bamboo; the panda promptly tried to tug it off and nibble at it. Bamboo Rice laughed, startling the panda into dropping the container. Still chuckling, Bamboo Rice reached out a hand and petted the panda's head.</p><p>"It's okay, little guy. Here, I'll give you some food of your own."</p><p> </p><p>A quarter of an hour later, the panda had polished off the serving that Bamboo Rice had apportioned to it, and was lying lazily on its back. The bamboo rats had begun to play around it, climbing over and hiding behind it.</p><p>"Scallion? Scallion?" a worried, feminine voice called.</p><p>Soon the voice's owner came into view. She was a handsome woman in the prime of her life, with long, smooth, and shiny dark hair that she kept tied behind her, and long, delicate fingers that bore the scent of spices and charcoal. She was also wearing an outfit that matched the panda's.</p><p>"Hey, lady. The little round menace yours?"</p><p>Bamboo Rice pointed at the replete panda, smiling to show that he didn't mean it as an insult. The woman looked at him and then at the panda, and her face broke out into a smile of relief.</p><p>"Scallion! There you are."</p><p>She came over and picked up the panda, casually flicking off a bit of rice from the critter's mouth. "Been eating til you fell asleep again, I see, you little rapscallion," she observed to the cub, not that the panda was paying her any attention.</p><p>She turned to Bamboo Rice, cradling the sleeping panda in one arm. "Thank you for taking care of him. He has a mind of his own."</p><p>"It was no problem. My little ones enjoyed him," Bamboo Rice said, pointing at his rats.</p><p>She smiled at him, and Bamboo Rice thought it was a beautiful smile, full of sweetness and affection. It was probably mostly for the panda she was holding -- she plainly loved it a lot -- and for a sense of camaraderie with a fellow furparent, but it was beautiful nonetheless.</p><p>"I'm Mapo Tofu," she said. So she was a Food Soul, just like him?</p><p>"I'm Bamboo Rice," he replied automatically, and her smile got wider, perhaps as she recognized that they were the same.</p><p>"I run a Sichuan food stall in town," she told him. "The best spicy food you can find anywhere. Why don't you come visit?"</p><p><em>I don't really go into town all that much</em>, Bamboo Rice thought, but she was still smiling at him and he felt a little light-headed. "I will," Bamboo Rice found himself saying instead.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I actually ship Mapo/Buddha's Temptation, but I might have accidentally made a rare pair with this meet-cute?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Pet Parent Society</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Peking Duck just wants to be able to get through a meeting of the Pet Parent Society with no problems, but Red Wine has other ideas.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I would like to call this meeting of the Pet Parent Society to order."</p><p>Peking Duck tapped his pipe on the podium like a gavel. As the founder and head of the Pet Parent Society it was his duty to officiate all meetings.</p><p>"First the roll. Raise your hand and say 'present' if you're here. Bamboo Rice..."</p><p>"Present."</p><p>"Bonito Rice..."</p><p>"Present."</p><p>"Butter Tea..."</p><p>"Present."</p><p>"Mandarin Squirrel Fish..."</p><p>"Present."</p><p>"Mapo Tofu..."</p><p>"Present."</p><p>"Mung Bean Soup..."</p><p>"Present."</p><p>"Sanma..."</p><p>"Present."</p><p>"... and lastly, Vodka."</p><p>"Present."</p><p>"You didn't call me," a voice from the back said.</p><p>"For the last time, Red Wine, despite the horns on his head, Steak does not qualify as a pet," Peking Duck said, kneading his temples with his knuckles.</p><p>"But he's a beast," Red Wine complained.</p><p>Peking Duck sighed. He wrote a note and rolled it up into a small scroll. "Vodka, may I borrow Andre for a moment?"</p><p>"Sure," said Vodka. She sent her falcon to Peking Duck, who handed it the scroll. </p><p>"Take this to Gingerbread," Peking Duck instructed the falcon. "So she can pick up her prodigal son."</p><p>"I am not Gingerbread's prodigal son! I'm older than she is!" Red Wine spluttered.</p><p>"I didn't name names, you took that upon yourself," Peking Duck replied as Andre flew off. "Now I need to proceed with the meeting, so if you insist on being here, just sit there quietly."</p><p>He waited until Red Wine had settled into a seat at the back, looking mutinous.</p><p>"Alright, proceeding," Peking Duck said finally, tapping his pipe on the podium again. "We're here to decide on the matter of Longjing Tea being added to the Pet Parent Society. Does his bone dragon count as a pet? Let us put on record that we voted last time to allow Mung Bean Soup's Little Bean to count as a pet..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Buff Buff Body Boys Club</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A glimpse into Pancake's part-time job as a gym janitor for the Buff Buff Body Boys Club.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pancake was moonlighting as a gym janitor in order to be able to use the gym facilities for free. He patiently mopped up the stale sweat from the mats, making sure to keep his beige uniform spotless. Between this job and his part-time job at Satan's Cafe, he was just about able to keep up with his training routine.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p>Tuesdays were particularly hard on him, though, because that was the regular meeting day of the Buff Buff Body Boys club.</p>
<p>"Guess what. I beat my bench press record last Saturday. I can now bench press 1,200 kg!" Tempura boasted loudly to anyone who might possibly be in earshot -- in this case, Pancake and Bamboo Rice.</p>
<p>"Oho! Do you wanna fight?" Bamboo Rice marched right over to the benches and began to add disks to the barbell. "1,200 kg? I bet I can do 1,300. Hey! Awamori! Be my spotter!"</p>
<p>Awamori smiled at Pancake as he passed by. He sometimes worked out, but as far as Pancake could tell, Awamori was more usually a spotter or a water-boy.</p>
<p>Bamboo Rice's muscles glistened with sweat as he tried to lift over a metric ton of weight. His pectorals strained and his biceps popped out angrily. "I will not lose!" he muttered, gritting his teeth.</p>
<p>"Such a nice view," Awamori murmured, his eyes caressing Bamboo Rice's half-naked form.</p>
<p>"You said that when you were here at the same time as Orange Juice, Skewer, and Spicy Gluten, too," Pancake observed.</p>
<p>"Of course," Awamori replied easily. "Beautiful bodies are the best. I'm sure Cookie will agree with me."</p>
<p>Pancake hummed in neutral response, not really understanding. Just then his attention was called by Tempura, who was dragging a... boy? about the same age as Pancake behind him. The boy had short, blue hair roughly cut around his face, and his legs, arms, and chest were bound by rough wrappings.</p>
<p>"This is Tom Yum," Tempura said with no preamble. "I met him at a fair a few weeks back! He's the newest member of our Buff Buff Body Boys club. Kit him out, would you?"</p>
<p>Pancake nodded. "Come with me," he told Tom Yum, who looked a little bit abashed. "Everyone here is given a basic kit -- water bottle, training robes, gloves, training helmet...."</p>
<p>"I have my own gloves," Tom Yum said immediately.</p>
<p>Pancake sighed. One look at the red gloves and you could tell they were ancient. "Those gloves are practically artifacts, they're not suitable for training," he told the other boy. "You can save them for a special occasion if you like."</p>
<p>As Tom Yum left with his new kit, Pancake glanced at the clock. He couldn't wait to close up so he could have the gym for himself...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Spot the FS lines and items... hahaha~</p>
<p>Drawing not mine. It's from kyeoulyuu's tumblr (her 2018 Inktober things).</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Uke Mochi's Bad Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Uke Mochi (Enhanced) just wants to sleep...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Loud noises echoed around the small cave that Uke Mochi called home. Roused from her sleep, she growled as she rolled out of bed.</p><p>"Disrespectful brats," she muttered. "Is this what several thousand years of living will get me? I used to be worshipped as a goddess!"</p><p>"That was when you used to produce food from your body," the tiny Dumpling spirit that followed her around peeped. "Now you're just a giant mouth. With tentacles."</p><p>"I wasn't talking to you," Uke Mochi said. She happened to be more powerful in this enhanced form. That didn't stop low-grade spirits from mouthing off at her, apparently. Maybe she should eat them. It would certainly enhance her more...</p><p>She emerged into the sunlight to find a small group of Food Souls clustered around the entrance of her home. There was a brown-haired man surrounded by tiny ducks; a boy with a cape and a crown, who flew around on large grey wings; a boy with a gigantic scroll and calligraphy brush; a girl with blonde hair in two pigtails, carrying a rifle; and a girl with pink hair in loops, carrying a shallow bowl that smelled like rice porridge.</p><p>"My dear friends," Uke Mochi began, trying to be friendly. Instead of talking, however, the Food Souls attacked. Annoyed, Uke Mochi began blasting away at them, trying to get them to give up and go away.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p>After several minutes, however, Uke Mochi was tired. It wasn't worth it, to keep battling these darned Food Souls. She just wanted to go to bed. Thinking hard, she thought of what might make them go away.</p><p>Finally she had an idea. She belched up a handful of free vouchers she had collected for the skin shop in town, and threw them at the Food Souls. "I'm going back home to sleep..." she declared, and swept away, leaving the Food Souls scurrying to pick up the skin coupons.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p>Little did she know that the next week, more Food Souls would come, hoping to get skin vouchers...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In Shinto mythology, Uke Mochi was the daughter of Amaterasu, and was the goddess of cooking and food.</p><p>Screenshots are mine! :-D</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There is no plot to this (yet?). I am just writing random drabbles while waiting for 2nd Anniversary Events to turn up in Global. If you have any requests or suggestions, feel free to drop a comment!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>